More Than My Own Life
by SnappleApple450
Summary: This story provides a sweet missing moment from Breaking Dawn, when Bella purchases the locket for Renesmee’s Christmas present. A sweet exchange between Bella and the shopkeeper, this story would fit nicely into the text of Breaking Dawn.


**This one-shot story won third place the Missing Scene contest. Go me!**

**Enjoy!**

**More than My Own Life**

**written By: Jenn**

I finished my errands at J Jenks', with an hour to spare. I needed something to show for my absence, but what? The streetlight in front of me turned from red to green. I looked at the colors, vaguely remembering a significance of them. As I drove through Seattle's decorated streets, it occurred to me that Christmas was only a few days away. I also remembered telling Charlie that I was going Christmas shopping.

With that settled, I pulled over into a parking spot. A couple stores down was a jewelry store. After putting some quarters in the parking meter, I headed towards the shop.

A young snobbish-looking woman was behind the counter. She looked up from her magazine at the sound of my entrance. Her eyes widened slightly and her chin seemed to raise a fraction as she took me in.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" She spoke in a nasally voice reminding me of Lauren Mallory.

I slowly walked the perimeter of the front display case. "No, thank you," I politely responded.

The lady came around the counter to stand beside me. "Might I ask what you are looking for?" She pressed.

"No, thank you," I repeated brusquely. I paused, taking a breath. "What I mean is _I_ don't even know what I'm looking for. But when I see it, you'll be the first to know." I smiled sweetly before turning away from her. I continued to look at the over-priced jewelry in silence; nothing seemed to stick out among the diamonds and pearls.

"Do you even know _who_ you're looking for?" She teased with her annoying smile.

"My daughter."

"You don't look a day over 25." She taunted.

I glowered at her. "That's good, considering I'm 18."

The woman waved her hand dismissively. "So how old is your daughter?" She continued following me around the small store.

I refrained from growling at her, but it was becoming very hard. "She's only a few months old." I answered through my teeth.

The lady's smile looked forced. "A few months old." She said in a flat disbelieving tone.

"You know what, nothing here really catches my eye. Thank you for your time. You can go back to your gossip columns." I spoke in a rush, quick to get out of there. "Have a nice day." I called over my shoulder on the way out.

I had wanted to get Renesmee something to keep with her to remember us in case something happened to Edward and I. Toys didn't seem adequate, seeing as her growing rate hasn't stopped; books were finished within the week; so jewelry seemed to be the only good choice.

I walked slowly back to my car, past all the window displays and last minute sale signs. That's when I spotted an old antique store; it didn't have any signs in the windows or decorations on the door. In fact, it looked more like a misplaced home than a store. I looked through the window at the old man inside. He was smiling at nothing in particular; just being happy because he could. I opened the door and a little bell sounded my presence. The elderly man smiled even more as I walked towards him. "Hello!" He welcomed.

I smiled back. "Hi."

He placed his hand on my elbow as if to lead me somewhere. He flinched away. "Why dear, you're freezing!" He exclaimed.

I started to object, but he pushed me towards his small furnace in the back.

"Come, get warm by the fire. I'm Henry, by the way." He gestured towards a rocking chair as he grabbed a stool.

I took the stool from him. "I'm _young_. You can have the chair." I smiled kindly to gain his trust, not like I didn't seem to have it already.

He hesitated before taking the seat. "Thank you, dear. Uh...you are?"

"Bella. I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

He chuckled. "That you are. Now why did you come to my little shop? A gift for a father, perhaps?" Henry talked like we were old friends. I liked it; the whole place had a quaint, comfortable atmosphere about it, even Henry seemed to belong.

"No, I'm looking for a present for my daughter." I explained to him.

"Ah, I'll take it this isn't an ordinary Christmas gift?" He guessed.

My brow furrowed slightly. "Yes, that's right. I'm afraid something bad is going to separate us so…." I let the sentence drop, too afraid to finish.

"So you want her to have something to remember you by." Henry didn't guess this time, he stated.

I nodded quietly as I looked into his warm blue eyes. He patted my hand comfortingly.

"I have just the thing. I've been saving it forever." He said as he went into the back to retrieve it.

I sat, listening to him rummage through boxes. He came back out holding a small wooden box covered in dust. He saw me eyeing it and chuckled. "Like I said, I've had it for a long time." He blew on the lid and a million tiny dust particles floated around me. I smiled as if it were snowing on a child.

Henry sat on the edge of his seat and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful round golden locket with a slender vine border carved around the edge of the circle. Henry pulled it out to show me.

I gasped taking it in my hand. "It's gorgeous," I whispered.

I found the tiny catch and opened it. There was an inscription inside. I looked up at Henry for an explanation.

"Plus que ma proper vie," he spoke perfect French. "More than my own life." He translated.

I looked back down at the locket. It was perfect in every way, more than my own life.

"I'll take it." I spoke softly, still admiring the trinket.

Henry smiled, standing back up. "I'm glad. I know she'll love it."

I stood with him. "How much do I owe you?" I started to pull my purse out; he placed his hand over mine.

"Take it, Bella." He curled my fingers around the locket.

I looked down at our hands. "I have to give you something for it. You've helped me more than you know." I whispered sadly.

Henry smiled. "Money is of no use to me at this age. I merely want to share my possessions with people I know will take care of them. I'm happy I finally found an owner for this one."

I hugged him carefully. "Thank you, Henry. For everything."

Henry patted my back. "Of course, child."

Remembering I had to get home, I stepped away from him. He smiled in understanding. "Let me get you a bag for that." He left for only a second before returning with a velvet bag, the perfect size. "Thank you." He said with a warm smile, opening the door for me.

"Goodbye Henry." I waved, walking out into the street.

My meter time was close to ending as I got in the Volvo and headed home, home to my waiting husband and child…and fate. If things went badly, this locket would be the only thing for Renesmee to have of us. I wouldn't let her live on without something to show of our love and devotion to her. This locket which held words to my heart, would live on with her even when I couldn't. More than my own life, my love, my Renesmee.


End file.
